Bleach: Shadow of the Past
by Doran Maya
Summary: There have been mysterious spiritual pressure anomalies in Seireitei lately. An unknown soul reaper shows up in Seireitei and seemingly knows about the problem. Ichigo has a disturbing dream and believes something is coming, but what? And what is Zenkai?
1. Chapter 1: Mystery in Soul Society

**This takes place a few years into the future of the current timeline.**

**Karin and Yuzu are also accomplished soul reapers now.**

**This is also based on the Bleach Storyline up to Manga Chapter 402 and assumes that everyone recovered from the battle with Aizen and that Aizen was defeated.**

* * *

**1/23/2013 - Update! This story has received an overhaul. I have done a full grammar and spelling look over and corrected various errors. I have also updated the layout of this story to my current standards, the old blocky format I used a long time ago was hard to read. An "extras" chapter is also added to the story.  
**

**This is an older story. Although I've put it through the proofreading process and corrected as many errors as I could find, the actual content of the story is relatively unchanged. My writing style has evolved in the couple years its been since I wrote this story, so you may have to bare with it more than usual.  
**

**I wanted to make a few statements about this story now that I've finally come back and given it a well needed overhaul. The titles "Lieutenant" "Captain" and such will remain the same. I know the original Japanese version uses "Vice-Captain" instead of "Lieutenant" but as long as you know what the title is referring to, then the point got across... so the English version titles will stay.  
**

* * *

Bleach: Shadow of the Past

Chapter 1: Mystery in Soul Society

* * *

Ichigo is dreaming...

Ichigo stood as he watched everything in front of him burn.

"Something bad is coming." An ominous voice said. "Something that can't be prevented."

"What is it?" Ichigo said. "What's going on?"

"Something that can't be controlled." The voice said. "Something with more power than you can imagine."

"Show yourself!" Ichigo said.

"Beware." The voice said. "The seal will be broken soon."

Ichigo woke up breathing heavily, "What the hell was that dream?"

Ichigo sat in bed and thought about it for a minute then went back to sleep. The rest of his night was dreamless.

* * *

The next day in soul society...

"Renji, did you feel that spiritual pressure?" Rukia said.

"Yeah, but who is it from?" Renji said.

"I don't know. I've never felt spiritual pressure like this before." Rukia said. "It's so dark and heavy. I hope somebody figures it out."

* * *

At the gates of Seireitei...

"So it's true." A girl said. "Even from the edge of Seireitei , I can still feel that spiritual pressure." She knocked on the big gate, and was responded to by a guard on the other side.

"Do you have proceedings to enter Seireitei ?" The guard said.

"I do not." The girl said. "However, I do not need permission to enter. You would be wise to open the gate for me."

"I cannot open the gate without knowing you are allowed to pass." The guard said.

"I just told you I do not need permission." The girl said.

"You need proof of that." The guard said. The girl considered the problem for a moment and decided to just destroy the gate.

"If you won't open the gate for me, I ll open it myself." The girl said. "You have ten seconds to clear that side of the gate before it comes crashing down.

"You are bluffing." The guard said. The girl took a few steps back from the gate, "Hado #58 Tenran." She fired a blast of wind at the gate knocking it down inward towards the guard. The guard barely escaped from being crushed.

"I warned you." The girl said.

The guard said through a hell butterfly. "We have a problem at the east gate of Seireitei ."

"This is Lieutenant Izuru." A voice came from the other end. "State the problem."

"A girl has destroyed the gate and is entering Seireitei ." The guard said.

"Reinforcements are on the way." Izuru said.

The girl turned to the guard. "Don't try to stop me, it would be your funeral." She released a heavy spiritual pressure that pinned the guard to the ground.

The guard spoke through the hell butterfly again. "Lieutenant Izuru, the girl has captain level spiritual pressure."

"I will have somebody notify the captains and lieutenants then I will go find her." Lieutenant Izuru said.

The girl cloaked her spiritual pressure and started running towards the center of Seireitei .

* * *

In a courtyard in Seireitei...

"It seems they have found me." The girl said. Lieutenant Izuru and Lieutenant Hinamori confronted the girl.

"Ryoka, you are hereby placed under arrest and will be taken to the Seireitei prison." Lieutenant Izuru said.

"Neither of you have a white haori so I assume you are not a captains." The girl said. "But you have a fair spiritual pressures, are you lieutenant?"

"That is right." Lieutenant Izuru said. "You should know that we have formidable strength and will subdue you by force if necessary."

"You are only lieutenants." The girl said. "How would you stand up to a captain level soul reaper? I overheard the guard saying I am captain level."

"We are two, you are one." Lieutenant Izuru said. "That will account for the difference."

"Not quite." The girl said. She gave him a serious look. "Run along now so I can go visit with the captains."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that." Lieutenant Izuru said. He prepared to attack.

"It is not worth throwing your life away like this, boy." The girl said. She released her spiritual pressure again, freezing Izuru in his tracks. "Now do as I say and run along. I have business with the captains about the recent spiritual pressure anomalies."

The girl flash stepped away.

Izuru spoke to a hell butterfly. "Renji, tell the Captains this girl is too strong for us."

Renji's voice came through the hell butterfly. "Will do."

* * *

In the barracks of Squad 1...

"I hope this captain's meeting was worth getting out of bed." Captain Zaraki said.

"It usually isn't." Captain Kuchki said.

"Come on, you two." Captain Kyoraku said. "Old man Yamamoto wants us in there. I think it's about those spiritual pressure anomalies that have been reported recently."

* * *

In the shadows near the captains...

"Oh, good." The girl said. "They will all be in one spot."

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, contact me via PM or leave a signed review! I cannot response to unsigned reviews personally. Also feel free to point out grammar and spelling errors. I will correct them!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Captain's Meeting

Bleach: Shadow of the Past

Chapter 2 "The Captain's Meeting"

* * *

In the barracks of Squad 1...

"The meeting of the captains begins now." Head Captain Yamamoto said. "Lately, there have been reports of a strong spiritual pressure in Seireitei. Does anyone have information on this?"

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku stepped forward.

"I can confirm this spiritual pressure." Captain Kyoraku said. "I felt it yesterday. It was stronger than my own. I doubt I could generate such a spiritual pressure even with my Bankai."

"This is grave news, Shunsui." Head Captain Yamamoto said.

Captain Zaraki Kenpachi stepped forward.

"I felt that spiritual pressure, too." Captain Kenpachi said. "I'd like to fight whoever has this much power."

Suddenly, someone knocked open the doors to the captain's meeting, and entered.

"Who are you?" Head Captain Yamamoto said. "We are conducting a captain's meeting."

"You have forgotten me?" The intruder said. She removed her hood.

"Why are you here without an escort?" Head Captain Yamamoto said.

"I don't need an escort." She said. "I snuck out, anyway."

Captain Soifon stepped forward.

"I don't know who you are, but we are having a captain's meeting." Captain Soifon said. "Leave or I will force you to leave."

"Soifon, current captain of squad two." The girl said. "Correct?"

"That s right." Soifon said. "By my authority as a captain I order you to leave or I will place you under arrest."

"You have no authority over me." She said. "When ordering others around make sure you outrank them first. In this room, and everywhere else for that matter, I am the highest ranking soul reaper, including the old man." She took off the coat that was covering her soul reaper uniform, and revealed a golden captain's haori.

"You're wearing a golden haori, but that means..." Soifon said.

"I am Kye, Captain of the Zero Squad, the Royal Guard." She said. "A few of you know me by another title, but let's keep that a secret for now."

Soifon stepped back to her spot in the line. "I am..."

"Don't worry about it." Kye said. "It's only natural to assume that you outrank me since you did not know my identity."

"Are you the one who knocked down the east gate?" Head Captain Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, that was me." Kye said. "Sorry about that, but I didn't want the mass of Seireitei to know who I am just yet so I just knocked it down and cloaked my spiritual pressure."

"It's good to see you, Kye." Captain Ukitake said. "It's been about a thousand years."

"That is has." Kye said. "Unfortunately, after the incident with the prince, the king restricted travel between the castle and soul society. When I took up the position of Captain of the Royal Guard I was able to travel freely but I didn't have any free time after that."

"Then it's good you have found time to visit." Captain Unohana said.

"I wish that was true." Kye said. "I am not here for domestic reasons. The king is on his deathbed and will be passing in a week."

"And the seal?" Captain Kyoraku said.

"It will die with my father." Kye said.

"What is this seal?" Captain Kuchki said.

"The seal is the only thing keeping the prince in his prison." Kye said. "The prison that holds my brother is deep underneath Soukyoku Hill. The prison itself is a special prison that has its own spiritual pressure. The seal draws power from the person inside to strengthen the prison. Without the seal, the prince's power would not be drained... he will be able to break free, and he will."

"How powerful is the prince?" Captain Kenpachi said.

Kye released a powerful spiritual pressure.

"This is how much power I possess without using my Shikai." Kye said. "I believe this is as strong than the spiritual pressure most of you have using Bankai. To put it in perspective, the prince is more powerful than I am when I am using my Bankai."

"As the commanding officer here, what do you propose, Kye?" Head Captain Yamamoto said.

"A combination attack." Kye said. "We will need the powers of every Bankai user. That includes the royal guard members, all of you in this room, and the soul reapers in the world of the living."

"That is a heavy proposal." Head Captain Yamamoto said. "Are you sure we need to go to such an extreme."

"Yes." Kye said. "Then we will defeat your brother with your plan." Head Captain Yamamoto said.

"Why not just reapply the seal?" Captain Kurotsuchi said.

"It takes time to place." Kye said. "A week isn't long enough, not even close. The following Captains have my permission to enter the Royal Palace and brief with the Zero Squad. My lieutenant will be expecting you: Yamamoto, Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake. The rest of you will remain in soul society and prepare for the battle."

"What will you do in the meantime?" Captain Kyoraku said.

"I will be recruiting in the world of the living." Kye said. I will return to the Seireitei in six days. Captain Kuchki, I have a special assignment for you."

"Good luck, Kye." Captain Ukitake said.

"What is this special assignment you have in mind?" Captain Kuchki said.

"I want you to come to the living world with me." Kye said. "I have a something in mind that includes you and a few others in Karakura Town. Come with me Byakuya."

Kye opened a Senkaimon to the living world.

"How did you open that Senkaimon?" Captain Kurotsuchi said. "It takes time and effort to open a Senkaimon in soul society."

"I am the Captain of the Zero Squad." Kye said. "There are many things I am able to do that would surprise you."

Kye disappeared into the Senkaimon followed by Byakuya.

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, contact me via PM or leave a signed review! I cannot response to unsigned reviews personally. Also feel free to point out grammar and spelling errors. I will correct them!**


	3. Chapter 3: Karakura Town

Bleach: Shadow of the Past

Chapter 3: Karakura Town

* * *

The gate Kye formed at the Captain's Meeting opened in the park in Karakura Town.

"Hey, Byakuya." Kye said. "Do you know where Kisuke's shop is?"

"Yes." Byakuya said.

"Can you go there and tell them I ll be there soon? I need to do something before I join up with you there." Kye said.

"Ok." Byakuya said. He flashed stepped away.

"Ok, now where's a good spot?" Kye said as she looked around. "Ah ha! The area around that bridge should do nicely."

Kye flash stepped to the bridge in seconds.

"I hope that boy is awake." Kye said. "I'll have to wait till Byakuya gets to Kisuke's place before I start."

* * *

In the meantime...

Byakuya arrived at the Urahara Shop.

Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessia were sitting at the table.

"Byakuya is here." Yoruichi said.

"So he is." Kisuke said. "I'll let him in."

Kisuke opened the door for Byakuya.

"Why hello, what brings you to this corner of the neighborhood?" Kisuke said.

"Captain Kye of the Royal Guard has asked me to tell you that she is here in Karakura Town and will be here soon." Byakuya said.

"That's grave news indeed." Kisuke said. "Please, come in."

"Kye is here?" Tessia said.

"That's right, according to Byakuya." Kisuke said.

"That means there will probably be a strong spiritual pressure soon." Yoruichi said.

As if on cue, Kye emitted a strong spiritual pressure.

* * *

A few seconds ago, back on the bridge...

"Good, Byakuya is there and has relayed the message." Kye said. "Time to get to work."

She released her held back power allowing her spiritual pressure to run wild.

"That should draw him out, and maybe a few others as well." Kye said.

* * *

At the Kurosaki Clinic...

"Ichigo, do you feel that?" Karin said.

"Yeah, it's unreal." Ichigo said. "I'm going to go check it out."

"Be careful, Ichigo." Yuzu said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ichigo said.

"Like you were last time?" Isshin said, referring to a recent occurrence.

"That was a fluke." Ichigo said. He grabbed Kon's soul candy and headed towards the source of the spiritual pressure

* * *

At the bridge...

"Man, this spiritual pressure is something else." Ichigo said.

Kye noticed Ichigo on the ground near the river and jumped down.

"Hey, boy." Kye said. "Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"I am." Ichigo said. "What of it?"

"Excellent." Kye said. "I won't have to go looking for you."

"What do you want with me?" Ichigo said.

"I'd like to measure your abilities." Kye said. "Unsheathe, Sakabato."

"You're a soul reaper." Ichigo said.

"Very good." Kye said. "My name is Kye. After we are done with our match, I ll introduce myself properly."

"What do you mean by 'our match?'" Ichigo said.

"I just want to spar with you so I can measure your power." Kye said. "I do have some advice though, you had better use your Bankai if you want to survive this sparring match."

"Your spiritual pressure is incredible, but it doesn't call for my Bankai." Ichigo said.

Kye flash stepped up to Ichigo. "Then allow me to convince you." Kye jumped back. "What you are feeling now is the amount of spiritual pressure I am releasing. One little adjustment..." Kye quadrupled her power output.

Ichigo went wide-eyed. "You have this much power with your Shikai?"

"More." Kye said. "If I release too much more spiritual pressure I d start attracting upper level Menos. They aren't that strong, but it's annoying to take them out."

"Fine, I ll use my Bankai." Ichigo said. "But you re the one that asked for it."

Ichigo focused his energy, placed his left hand on his right arm and said, "Bankai. Tensa Zangestu."

"Ah ha!" Kye said. "So that's what the famous black Bankai looks like. Don't hold back, Ichigo."

Ichigo flash stepped with increased speed towards Kye.

'He's a lot faster than I thought." Kye thought to herself. "This is good, but he's still too slow for my liking."

She raised her sword to block Ichigo's attack.

"Impressive." Kye said. "But you are holding back. Judging from your spiritual pressure, you are stronger than what you are showing. I'll just bring it out in you the hard way."

Kye flash stepped back with over twice the speed that Ichigo moved. "Blade of Light." She swung her blade firing a gold wave of energy at Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo said. His attack canceled out Kye's attack.

"Good." Kye said. "Blade of Darkness." She fired a black wave of energy this time.

Ichigo countered with the same attack, but this time the attacks rebounded off each other and headed back to their source.

Kye blocked her own attack with ease. Ichigo fired another Getsuga Tensho to cancel out the rebound one.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo said.

"The first one was the Blade of Light." Kye said. "When it hits something of similar force it absorbs the opposing force and dissipates. The second one was Blade of Darkness. When it hits something of similar force it 'bounces' the two attacks back to their sources. The Blade of Light is a defensive attack while the Blade of Darkness is a kamikaze style attack. I usually can block my own attack but there have been times that I ve hurt myself with it."

"I've never heard of abilities like that." Ichigo said.

"I have one more, but you had better use your hollow mask for this one." Kye said.

"How did you know about that?" Ichigo said.

"I know many things." Kye said. She put on a serious face. "For example... if you don't fire back your strongest attack to counter mine, you may die." Kye's spiritual pressure increased as she prepared her strongest attack.

Ichigo pulled on his hollow mask.

* * *

Back at the Kurosaki house...

"Dad, do you feel that?" Karin said.

"Yeah, we had better help Ichigo." Isshin said. "This is too much for even him."

Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu grabbed spirit candy and headed towards Ichigo's position.

* * *

At the Vizard's place...

"Shinji, do you feel that?" Hiyori said.

"Yeah." Shinji said. "This spiritual pressure is stronger than any of ours with hollow masks and Bankai together. I sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure there and it's not even close to the other."

"We should go help." Hachi said.

"I think you're right, Hachi." Shinji said. "If Ichigo can't handle this alone then it's going to come after somebody else later. We had better combine our powers and take this thing out."

The Vizards headed for Ichigo's position.

* * *

At the bridge...

"Ready, Ichigo?" Kye said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"Wait, we have company." Kye said. Kye pointed behind Ichigo.

Ichigo's family had arrived.

"There's more." Kye said, pointing to the side.

The Vizards had arrived.

"Who are you?" Isshin said.

"I'm Kye." Kye said.

"What do you want here?" Shinji said.

"I merely wanted to test Ichigo's power." Kye said. "I don't think you are all that's coming either." Kye turned around and watched as several rips in the sky open. "Vasto Lorde Menos Grande have decided to join us too. Give me a moment and I ll be right back with you, Ichigo."

The Vasto Lorde approached Kye.

"Go back to Hueco Mundo now and there will be no conflict." Kye said.

"We have deemed you a threat and are here to destroy you." One of them said.

"I have no intention of infiltrating Hueco Mundo." Kye said.

"What will stop you from changing your mind in the future?" The Hollow said.

"I stand by my statement. I do not now or ever have plans to enter Hueco Mundo." Kye said.

"If we could believe you, there would be no conflict." The Hollow said.

"Your funeral." Kye said. "Blade of Oblivion." Kye swung her sword horizontally releasing a massive blast of energy.

Everyone behind Kye watched as her single attack destroyed every hollow that had come through the rips in the sky.

"Now where were we?" Kye said. "I believe we were going to see how well your most powerful Getsuga Tensho stood up against the attack I just used. Blade of Oblivion." Kye fired the same attack towards Ichigo.

Ichigo gathered all of his power and launched his attack back. His attacked weakened Kye's but didn't stop it.

"Shit." Kye said. She flash stepped in front of her attack. "Blade of Light." She stopped it. "Whew, that was close."

"You almost killed us!" Ichigo said.

"You need more training, Ichigo." Kye said. "And as promised, I will formally introduce myself. I am Kye, Captain of the Royal Guard. I am here on a mission and I'd like all of you to join my cause. Shinji, I understand if you and your group do not wish to come with me, but I plead that you will. If you want to know more meet me at Kisuke Urahara's shop." Kye flash stepped away.

"The Royal Guard?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo." Shinji said. "The Royal Guard is a group of elite soul reapers. That's where captains get promoted to. And that was the Captain of the Royal Guard. It's very likely that she is the strongest soul reaper in the world."

"Let's go to Kisuke's place." Isshin said. "I don't know what she wants, but if she is trying to recruit outside of the Royal Guard then it's not a good situation."

"We'll come too." Shinji said. "Whatever has her worried must be bad. If it isn't stopped in soul society then it will come here next."

Everyone headed for the Urahara Shop.

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, contact me via PM or leave a signed review! I cannot response to unsigned reviews personally. Also feel free to point out grammar and spelling errors. I will correct them!**


	4. Chapter 4: Urahara's Shop

Bleach: Shadow of the Past

Chapter 4: Urahara's Shop

* * *

At Kisuke Urahara's Shop...

Kye arrived moments before the Kurosakis and the Vizards.

"Hi, Kisuke." Kye said. "Thanks, Byakuya."

"It's been awhile, Kye." Kisuke said. "I assume you found out what you wanted with Ichigo?"

"I did." Kye said. "I'm here with some bad news. I'll wait till everyone's here to explain."

* * *

A few moments later...

"Hey, Mr. Urahara." Ichigo said as he barged in the shop. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Ichigo, it's not polite to barge into other people's houses." Yuzu said.

"I have a feeling he's expecting us." Ichigo said.

Kisuke called to Ichigo, "Ichigo, we're back here."

Ichigo and the others joined Kye, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessia in the back room.

"Why, Ichigo and family!" Kisuke said. "What a surprise to see you here."

"Can it." Ichigo said. "I know you were expecting us."

"Of course." Kisuke said.

"Hey, Kisuke, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Ichigo said "Wouldn't you rather listen to what Kye has to say first?" Kisuke said.

"It's important." Ichigo said.

"Go ahead." Kye said.

* * *

In the other room...

"I had a bad dream last night." Ichigo said. "But, I think it was more than a dream."

"Go on." Kisuke said.

"It was in the Seireitei ." Ichigo said. "Everything was on fire and it was dark. I heard this voice saying something to me."

"Did you understand what it said?" Kisuke said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said. "It said, 'Something bad is coming. Something that can't be prevented. Something that can't be controlled. Something with more power than you can imagine. Beware. The seal will be broken soon.'"

"I think it's more than a dream, too." Kisuke said. "There's only one thing I know of that relates to that."

"What is it?" Ichigo said.

"It's not my place to say." Kisuke said. "What I will say is if it's what I m thinking of then it may well be the end of soul society. Let's rejoin the others, perhaps Kye can explain it."

* * *

In the back room...

The Vizards were waiting in the back room when Kisuke and Ichigo came back.

"Kye, before you tell us what you came here for, there's something urgent we need to deal with." Kisuke said. "I think something bad is going to happen to soul society." Kisuke explained Ichigo's dream to Kye.

"I see." Kye said. "So he is trying to reach out to Ichigo. It's a good thing I m here now. This has something to do with why I m here."

"If what Ichigo says is true then something must be happening that is weakening the prison." Kisuke said.

"Prison?" Shinji said.

"About a thousand years ago the Spirit King's son went on a rampage at the Royal Palace." Yoruichi said. "It took the Spirit King and his daughter's combined power to imprison him. The king placed a seal on the prison."

"A seal that will be broken on the death of the caster." Kye said. "The seal on the prison that holds the prince is going to break in a week, the same day the king dies."

"You can't be serious." Yoruichi said. "The Spirit King is going to die in a week?"

"I wish I wasn't serious." Kye said. "But unfortunately he will be passing away in about a week and he will be taking the seal to the prince's prison with him.

There will be nothing to stop him from breaking free of his prison. I would redo the seal myself, but it takes a year to do it."

"He will break out of this prison." Ichigo said. "So what? Let s just kick his ass."

"Ichigo, let me put this into perspective." Kisuke said. "The Prince's power compared to any of us is like a man compared to an ant."

"Then how do we beat him?" Ichigo said.

"The plan is to gather all soul reapers with Bankai powers." Kye said. "This is why I came to the world the living. I want everyone here to fight with me. My plan is a joint attack, hopefully one that will kill him."

"What about the princess's power?" Kisuke said. "I'm sure she has mastered it by now."

"Indeed she has." Kye said. "But this time the Princess wants stay out it so the Royal Guard Captain can handle it."

"But, they are..." Kisuke said.

"As the Royal Guard Captain, I will handle it." Kye said. "The princess is going to be taking over for the king after this mess, so she wants to stay out of the fight."

"I see." Kisuke said.

"What power?" Ichigo said.

"Every soul reaper's Zanpakuto has a Shikai and Bankai release." Yoruichi said.

"However, the amount of power a soul reaper can access while in Bankai state is drastically reduced unless given the ability to use all of that power." Kisuke said. "This limitation is called a Spirit Binding."

"The princess was the first born so she doesn't have the Spirit Binding, meaning she has the potential to access all of the power Bankai is capable of." Kye said.

"The prince does have the Spirit Binding. Of course the king can go beyond the normal limit too but he will be dying soon so we can't include him in the battle, especially considering his death is the reason there will be a battle in the first place."

"So what is this power called?" Ichigo said.

"Technically speaking, it's Bankai." Kye said. "Bankai, no matter how much power you have access to is still Bankai. It means final release after all. There is a special name given to the release of one hundred percent. Zenkai."

"Complete Release." Kisuke said. "It's a fitting name."

"How much power can you normally access?" Ichigo said.

"About ten percent." Kye said.

Everyone's faces went blank.

"I am here for another reason. This is a very unique situation. Ichigo, due to your humanity, you do not have this limit on your Bankai powers either, but it seems you haven't figured out how to push past 10%." Kye said. "Yuzu and Karin, this also applies to you."

"Ok, I think I got it so far." Ichigo said.

"You mean we are really ten times more powerful?" Karin said.

Yes, but Zenkai is very difficult to obtain." Kye said. "Ichigo, I believe you are familiar with Kisuke's method of achieving Bankai in 3 days?"

"That's right." Ichigo said.

"The Zenkai training is similar to that, but much more rigorous and much longer." Kye said. "Kisuke's device that forcibly materializes your Zanpakuto makes it a lot easier. Simply put, you must do basically the same thing you do while training for Bankai, but instead of materializing your Zanpakuto while you have released Shikai, you do it while you have released Bankai."

"It's that easy?" Ichigo said.

"Don't misunderstand." Kye said. "It's simple, but it is by no means easy. There is one catch."

"What s that?" Ichigo said.

"While you are training, your Zanpakuto CAN go beyond 10% of your maximum power." Kye said. "That's where the 'very difficult to obtain' came from."

"I'll do it." Ichigo said.

"No, you won't" Kye said. "Kisuke's device can't handle it yet. I did request that he try to upgrade the device after he used it to achieve Bankai."

"I've made advancements, but it's not ready." Kisuke said.

"Besides, you would need a month." Kye said. "Don't worry though, after this is all done with the Prince, you and your sisters will be welcome to come to the castle to train for Zenkai."

"Kye, isn't it illegal for anyone except captains and the royal guard to even enter the castle?" Kisuke said.

"It is, but as the Captain of the Royal Guard anything I deem necessary in protection of the ruler of society is an exception to those rules." Kye said.

Everyone gave her a disappointed look.

"What?" Kye said.

"You haven't changed a bit." Kisuke said.

"Honestly, I ve never cared for rules." Kye said. "They are usually unneeded limitations."

"Ok, so here's how I m laying out the battle plan." Kye said. "For the most part, it's a big attack, but there's several of us who I need to do certain things for this to work. Tessia, can you use the Hado #99 we discussed a few hundred years ago at full power?"

"It's a forbidden technique." Tessia said.

"The people who forbid these techniques come to me for their orders." Kye said. "You have my permission to use whatever spells necessary for this battle. Same goes for you Hachi."

"Yes, ma'am." Hachi said.

"'Ma'am?' I'm not an old lady, just call me Kye." Kye said. "You two will be our primary kido offensive. Everyone else will be using Bankai. If this applies to you, you will also be using the full power of your hollow masks."

Kye took a breath and continued. "Byakuya, if you are wondering why I wanted you to come here with me instead of remaining in soul society, I have a good reason. I want you to train with Ichigo. Both of you have gotten considerably more powerful since your encounter in soul society when Aizen defected. Try not to let it become a rematch, but if you do don't kill each other."

"Ok." Ichigo said "Karin, Yuzu, you will be training together." Kye said. "Shinji, Love, Rose, Lisa, Hiyori, Kensei, and Mashiro, I m not too sure how you train, but whatever methods you find the most beneficial, use them."

"What about me?" Isshin said.

"I'd like you to go to soul society and prepare with Yamamoto. I sent him, Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake to the castle to brief with my Lieutenant, so until they are back I d like you to help the other captains with their preparation. Is that everybody?"

"You forgot Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Rukia will not be participating." Kye said. "Bankai is the bare minimum for this battle. If you do not have Bankai then you will not be able to withstand a hit from the prince. One attack from him would be an instant kill."

"There's no way." Ichigo said.

"I didn't expect him to have that much power either, but we just barely subdued him that day." Kye said. "Would you like to know what happened?"

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, contact me via PM or leave a signed review! I cannot response to unsigned reviews personally. Also feel free to point out grammar and spelling errors. I will correct them!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Royal Palace

Bleach: Shadow of the Past

Chapter 5: The Royal Palace

* * *

At the Urahara Shop...

"Would you like to know what happened?" Kye said.

"Kye, you don't need to." Kisuke said.

"I do." Kye said. "I'm sure everyone wants to know why I ask of them what I ask." Kye said.

"What happened?" Ichigo said.

"It was the day old man Yamamoto became the Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads." Kye said. "The prince also wanted that position, but at the time we didn't think he was powerful enough to take over when the previous head captain retired. We were wrong. The prince, in a fit of rage, released all of his power and attempted to kill Yamamoto. The two battled for a while, but Yamamoto came out the victor."

"He's pretty strong." Ichigo said.

"That he is." Kye said. "He was still angry about Yamamoto becoming the Head Captain and attempted to kill him when his back was turned. The king, disgusted of what the prince was doing, subdued him immediately. The retired Head Captain told Yamamoto the location of the King's Key. That officially made Yamamoto the new Head Captain."

"So what was the problem?" Shinji said.

"The prince didn't let it go." Kye said. "Later, that night, his mother tried to calm him down, but he killed her out of anger. When the king and princess found out, they confronted him, though his power had grown stronger several times over. I don't know how he grew so powerful, but it took both of their power combined to take him down. Unable to kill him, they imprisoned him and placed a special seal on it that drains the spiritual pressure of the prisoner to increase the strength of the prison. This seal took a year to place. The seal kept him in a slumber after that."

"Where's his prison?" Ichigo said.

"It's deep underground in Seireitei ." Kye said. "It's about 500 meters below Soukyoku Hill. It was the only place we could put him where he wouldn t be disturbed. After we put him down there, we collapsed the tunnel all the way through."

Kye sat still for a minute. "Oh, Hiyori."

"Huh?" Hiyori said.

"I remember talking to one of the Royal Guard members awhile back." Kye said. "Do you want to see your old captain?"

"The dumbass is right here." Hiyori pointed at Kisuke. Kisuke had a "what?" sort of look on his face at that point and laughed.

"Not him." Kye said. "Kirio Hikifune."

"Y-you mean it?" Hiyori said.

"She told me how close you were." Kye said. "I'm heading back to the palace for a bit to make sure Yamamoto and the others made it there without problems. You can come if you'd like."

"I thought you needed the King's Key for that." Ichigo said.

"Nah." Kye said. "That old thing is just for looks. Wasn't that what Aizen was after a few years ago?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"What an idiot." Kye said. "The King's Key does have the power to open a Senkaimon to the Royal Palace, but what could he have accomplished by going there? Of all things, surely he'd have known the Royal Guard would have killed him on the spot. Any of the seated officers ten and up can hold their own with the Yamamoto. Then there's my lieutenant, she s more powerful than Yamamoto. Then there's me... I d have killed Aizen in one blow."

"One?" Ichigo said.

"You saw me kill those Vasto Lorde hollows right?" Kye said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"That was my Blade of Oblivion used in conjunction with only my Shikai." Kye said. "Anyway, the King's Key can still open a Senkaimon to the Royal Palace, but the more common way to get to and from there is by a Senkaimon opened by a Royal Guard member or the Head Captain. A special spell is cast on you when you enter the royal guard or become the Head Captain, but as soon as you leave that position, the spell is broken and you no longer will have the ability to open Senkaimons to the palace."

Kye stood up.

"I need to head back home now." Kye said. "Hiyori, are you coming?"

"Yes." Hiyori said.

"Hey, Kisuke." Kye said. "Mind if I open a Senkaimon in your basement?"

"Sure." Kisuke said. He led them into the training room.

Kye drew her sword and said, "Stand back."

Her sword started glowing. She swung her sword leaving a line of light in the air. From that light a Senkaimon to the Royal Palace formed.

"I'll leave you to your training." Kye said. "Come, Hiyori."

Kye and Hiyori entered the Senkaimon. It closed behind them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said. "I hope you have progressed since the last time you were in Soul Society."

"Let's find out."

Ichigo and Byakuya started training. Everyone else split up and sparred as well.

* * *

In the Royal Palace...

"We're here." Kye said. "The Royal Guard barracks are this way. I'm sure Kirio is there."

Kye lead Hiyori to the barracks.

* * *

In the Royal Guard barracks...

Kye and Hiyori entered the barracks and found the Royal Guard Lieutenant and a few of the officers.

"I'm back." Kye said. "The Kisuke's group, the Kurosakis, and the Vizards are going to help us. Lieutenant Kirio, have you briefed with Yamamoto and the others?"

"Not yet." Kirio said. "When I told them that you were returning to the palace they decided to wait."

"Ok." Kye said. "Let s start."

"What did you discover in the living world?" Kirio said.

"Not as much as I wanted." Kye said. "Ichigo Kurosaki has indeed come a long way in the past few years, as have his sisters, but they have not figured out how to break the initial ten percent."

"I thought only the king and princess could do that." Kirio said.

"As far as we knew, that was true." Kye said. "While I was fighting Ichigo, my suspicions were confirmed. I forced him to use his Bankai and full hollow powers and I sensed his untapped power.

"How did you manage that?" Kirio said.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Kye said. "After I release a large amount of spiritual pressure to lure him to me a lot of Vasto Lorde Menos Grande decided to pop in and commit suicide. I killed them all with one Oblivion Blade. I think I frightened Ichigo, but he used his full power against an Oblivion Blade I sent his way. His attack didn't stop mine so I had to stop it."

"Then we may have a chance." Kirio said.

"Yes, it would be a definite possibility, but he isn't ready." Kye said. "I'll brief with Yamamoto, Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake while you catch up with Hiyori."

"Ok." Kirio said. "Come, Hiyori, I want you to tell me what has been going on in the past one hundred years."

Kirio and Hiyori left the room to catch up in private.

"Ok, so here is the plan." Kye said.

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, contact me via PM or leave a signed review! I cannot response to unsigned reviews personally. Also feel free to point out grammar and spelling errors. I will correct them!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Princess

Bleach: Shadow of the Past

Chapter 6: The Princess

* * *

In the Royal Guard Barracks...

Kye began to explain her plan.

"Tessia and Hachi from the living world are the primary kido offensive." Kye said. "Those with long range Bankai abilities will be with them. Those with short-range Bankai abilities will be the second line. After the first line of attacks land, the second line will attack. If the Prince is alive after that, we have a problem."

"That is very bold, Kye." Yamamoto said. "Do you really believe this will work."

"Not in the slightest." Kye said. "But, it's the only possibility at this point. The Kido Cannon would be an excellent choice, but it takes too long to charge, so it'd be useless."

"Is there anything else?" Kyoraku said. "Anything at all?"

"There is one more choice, but it's a last resort." Kye said. "If it gets to that point... let's just say that Seireitei would be a big pile of rubble."

"The Princess?" Ukitake said.

"Yes." Kye said.

"That would be most unfortunate." Yamamoto said. "We will have to make sure the Princess's power is not necessary."

"I hope it doesn't go that far." Kye said. "I'm going back to the living world to observe their training. If Ichigo gets strong enough to stand up to me it may be possible."

"Kye, I have to ask." Kyoraku said. "Are you fighting? You sound as if you are standing out of this."

"I am." Kye said. "But even with my Bankai enhanced Blade of Oblivion, I don't think we will have enough power without... never mind that."

"What are you afraid of?" Unohana said.

"Zenkai is more than enough to handle this." Kye said. "But, it comes with a drastic cost. The feeling you have while using Zenkai... it's like no other."

"Then you have released it?" Yamamoto said.

"Once." Kye said. "It was a couple hundred years ago. I felt like I had enough power to level the soul society. No one person should ever have access to that much power. What's more is that I've doubled my power since then. I can't say what would happen if I released Zenkai now."

"I can't imagine the power it would take to do that, Kye." Kyoraku said. "I wouldn't want to find out either."

"As Princess Kye I cannot fight." Kye said. Tears slowly started running down her face. "But I can fight as Captain Kye. That's why I've been secretive about my lineage outside of the Royal Palace. I'm going to go visit Father again before I leave. You may do whatever you want until the end of the week."

Kye left the Royal Guard Barracks.

"Poor girl." Yamamoto said. "I cannot imagine the mental battle in her mind. This is a hard choice indeed."

"It's been a long time since I ve seen Kye like this." Ukitake said. "I just hope this doesn't turn out worse than it already is."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living world...

Ichigo and Byakuya exchanged blow after blow leaving shockwaves in their wake. Karin and Yuzu were training just as hard. Their power didn't match Ichigo's or Byakuya's, but they were definitely an asset to the upcoming battle.

"Well done, everyone." Kye said out of nowhere. "I just now returned from the Royal Palace. Everything is in motion. The Royal Guard and the 13 Squads are preparing for the battle, and I see everyone here is giving it their all."

"What about you?" Ichigo said. "Aren't you going to train?"

"I'm not going to train in the sense you are thinking." Kye said. "My training is with my Zanpakuto in my inner world." Kye sat down and started observing their training.

Ichigo and Byakuya picked back up with their fight while Kye sat there and watched.

'He's making astounding progress.' Kye said to herself. 'But will it be enough?'

Yoruichi flash stepped up to Kye. "Do you think it will be possible without using Zenkai?"

"No." Kye said. "But we have to try."

"You know." Yoruichi said. "Ichigo is the most remarkable person I ve seen in a long time. He learns and grows quick. Have you considered teaching him Zenkai before the Prince is released?"

"I have." Kye said. "But, until he can stand up to my Blade of Oblivion he will not be able to handle it. The same goes for Yuzu and Karin."

Kye and Yoruichi sat in silence for a few minutes watching Ichigo and Byakuya. The silence was broken when Kisuke joined them.

"Before Ichigo went to the soul society for the first time, he trained with me." Kisuke said. "When he first released his Shikai I could tell he had great potential.

In all honesty I think he could grow strong enough to master Zenkai and do it within a week."

"He probably can and would." Kye said. "But, it's not our place to decide when he's ready. Zangetsu alone is the one who must decide that. Sakabato wouldn't even talk to me about Zenkai until a couple hundred years ago."

"Ichigo will have to ask him." Kisuke said.

"Yes." Kye said. "For now, we will just have to follow the plan. Use everyone's full power to nuke the Prince and hope that s enough."

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, contact me via PM or leave a signed review! I cannot response to unsigned reviews personally. Also feel free to point out grammar and spelling errors. I will correct them!**


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble Brews

Bleach: Shadow of the Past

Chapter 7: Trouble Brews

* * *

In Kisuke Urahara's underground training room...

Over the next five days, everyone trains rigorously for the upcoming battle with the prince. Their training is interrupted by a messenger from the Royal Palace.

"Captain Kye." The Royal Guard member said. "I have bad news, and worse news."

"What's the bad news?" Kye said.

"The bad news is that the King has passed away." He said.

"Bad news? That's what I would expect the worse news to be." Kye said.

"The worse news is that the Prince has already escaped from his prison and is massacring the Seireitei."

"Shit." Kye said. She thought about her father for a moment.

"Should I return to the Royal Palace and order the Guard to move into Seireitei?" The Royal Guard member said.

"Yes, go now." Kye said. "Do not hesitate, as soon as you get to the Royal Palace immediately open the gate to Seireitei and take everyone through. I will meet you there."

"Understood." He disappeared through the Senkaimon he first entered through.

Kye stood up and yelled, "Everyone, stop what you re doing. The Prince has broken free. We must go to the Seireitei at once!"

"Shit." Ichigo said. "I thought it wasn't for another two days."

"It wasn't supposed to be." Kye said. "But it's happening now, so let's get a move on." She opened a Senkaimon to the Seireitei, and everyone poured in.

* * *

In Seireitei...

The living world forces, the Court Guard captains, and the Royal Guard meet up in the outskirts of Seireitei.

"Everyone is ready to for the assault on the Prince." Lieutenant Kirio said.

"Good." Kye said. "Let's not waste any time. The more time we take, the more power the Prince regains. Let's go."

Kye flashed stepped towards Soukyoku Hill followed by the barrage of captain level soul reapers.

* * *

At Soukyoku Hill...

"It feels good to finally be out of the wretched prison." The Prince said. "Oh look, my dear sister decided to pay me a visit. I'll have to make sure I don't disappoint her."

The Prince flash stepped towards the oncoming force.

"Hello!" The Prince called out. "It's nice of you to form such a large welcome for me."

"I thought you might like it." Kye said. "You may even be impressed by what they can do."

"I doubt that." The Prince said.

"Let's cut the small talk." Kye said. "Bankai! Seishou Sakabato."

Everyone proceeded to releasing their Zanpakuto s Bankai.

"Tessia!" Kye said. "On your mark!"

"The Lightning strikes while the dragon breaths. Thunder claps while the dragon roars. The eternal slumber awoken by the storm. The endless rage focused in one strike." Tessia said. Kisuke, Hachi, and Kye followed his lead.

"Hado #99." Tessia, Kisuke, Hachi and Kye said. "Lightning of the Dragon." The four of them fired extremely an extremely powerful kido spell at the Prince.

"You were right, sister." The Prince said. "I am impressed, but only a little."

"Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo and Isshin said.

Everyone fired their most powerful attacks at the Prince.

Kye flash stepped towards the Prince as soon as all of the attacks hit.

"This is what you get, brother." Kye said to herself. "Blade of Oblivion." Kye fired a huge black energy blast at the Prince. This Blade of the

Oblivion was several times the size of the one she used in Karakura Town.

Everyone stood and waited for the smoke to clear.

"That was quite a show." The Prince said. "But you did not succeed."

"Kye, what did he mean when he said "Sister?" Are you...?" Ichigo said.

"Yes." Kye said. "I am Captain Kye of the Royal Guard and Princess of Soul Society."

"Why are you holding back, sister?" The Prince said. "Are you afraid of killing your friends by accident?"

"What?" Kye said.

"I know all about your newfound power." The Prince said. "Just because I was imprisoned, it doesn't mean I was unaware of what was going on."

Everyone was frozen, staring at the Prince.

"You know you have the power to defeat me." The Prince said. "So why don't you just use your full power? Are you afraid that you will turn out like father? Or are you afraid that you will destroy that which you are trying to protect in the process?"

"You don't understand." Kye said. "No one person should have access to such power. Zenkai is not something you play with. It is something you should fear. You have not held that much power. You do not know of the feats it can accomplish."

"Then enlighten me, dear sister." The Prince said. "What can it do?"

"With Zenkai, you have the power to cast any kido spell without the incantation and can move so fast that nobody would be able to see you coming." Kye said.

"Any kido spell?" The Prince said. "I think that is a bit extreme."

"Any kido spell." Kye said. "Including the only level one hundred."

Everyone was shocked at that statement.

"One hundred?" Yamamoto said. "There is no such thing. Kido is ranked from one to ninety-nine. There is no one hundred."

"There is." Kye said. "It's a secret kido that is passed down through the Royal Family. Father taught the spell to me long ago, but forbid its use even if I could figure out how to cast it."

"Then let's see it." The Prince said.

"There will be no need for that." Kye said. She flash stepped toward the Prince. "Blade of the Twilight."

A dim light formed around Soukyoku Hill.

"What is this?" The Prince said.

"It's just an ability I have using my Bankai." Kye said. "You may find yourself unable to flash step inside this area. Movement is limited in this twilight space, but spirit energy based attacks are enhanced. It's perfect for my Blade of Oblivion. It is more powerful and you can't dodge it."

"You know you can't hurt me with that." The Prince said. "Let's find out." Kye said. "Blade of Oblivion." Kye fired a Twilight Enhanced energy blast at the Prince.

Once the smoke cleared, the Prince said, "Very clever. If I had not blocked that, I would probably be laying on the ground in pain."

"Damn." Kye said. "There's no way. That was my best attack."

"No it wasn't." The Prince said. "I have proven that your armada of soul reapers cannot hurt me, and have also proved that in this state neither can you. Release your power, sister, or I will kill you where you stand."

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, contact me via PM or leave a signed review! I cannot response to unsigned reviews personally. Also feel free to point out grammar and spelling errors. I will correct them!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle

Bleach: Shadow of the Past

Chapter 8: The Battle

* * *

At Soukyoku hill...

"You will kill me where I stand?" Kye said.

"That's right." The Prince said. "And all of your friends, too."

"I don't think so." Kye said. "They are not inside of the twilight space. They can run, as they should be doing right now."

Kye turned around as if expecting everyone to be going the other way. However, Ichigo had a different idea. Bankai in hand and Hollow Mask equipped, he flashed stepped through the twilight towards the prince.

"How the hell?" Kye said as Ichigo whizzed past here and meet blades with the Prince, knocking him off Soukyoku Hill.

"I'm sorry I held back during the first round." Ichigo said. "But, I wanted to repay you for helping us train by taking this guy out for you."

"Ichigo." Kye said. "How are you moving so quickly through my Twilight?"

"My Hollow Mask exponentially increases not only my power." Ichigo said. "But also my speed." Ichigo flash stepped through the air towards the Prince.

"That's another impressive feat." Yamamoto said. "The walls of Seireitei are made of Sekkiseki rock. The fact that he's in the air means that his spiritual pressure has increased so much that it's overloading the absorbing power of the Sekkiseki rock."

Ichigo and the Prince exchanged several blows.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The Prince said. "I have watched you ever since you first obtained your soul reaper power. You have grown at an astounding rate, but you are not powerful enough to defeat me." The Prince fired his own version of Kye's Blade of Oblivion at Ichigo, knocking him away and injuring him greatly. Kye speedily caught him and returned him to the group of soul reapers.

"Retsu, can you take care of him?" Kye said.

"Yes." Unohana said.

Kye flash stepped back into the fight and floated in midair as easily as Ichigo had.

"Ichigo has a lot of potential." Kye said. "But he is not yet ready for this level. He and his sisters have the potential to release their powers to its fullest and use Zenkai like I can. But, Ichigo alone can go beyond that. He can use Zenkai and the Hollow Mask."

"How can they use Zenkai?" The Prince said. "That can only be achieved by the first born in the Royal Family... you."

"They are not limited or bound by the laws of Soul Society." Kye said. "They were born as humans and have since donned the power of soul reapers. They do not have the limit on their powers, but they have yet to attain the level required to release it."

"Then I have nothing to worry about." The Prince said. "It's time to end this, sister. I hope you are ready to see mother and father."  
Kye smiled and relaxed.

"Smiling in the face of death." The Prince said. "You haven't changed at all."

On the contrary." Kye said. "You will be visiting mother and father. It is time we found out just what happens."

You are bluffing." The Prince said.

"Not at all." Kye said. "You wanted to see my full power? Well here it is. LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GO TO ONE HUNDRED PERCENT."

Kye began gathering energy. Her spiritual pressure grew heavier and heavier as she released her dormant power. Her spiritual pressure soon became so heavy that the buildings in Seireitei began to collapse and the ground started shaking.

"ZENKAI!" Kye screamed.

At last, she was at full power. With the ground still shaking and the debris levitating within Kye's insane spiritual pressure, she spoke again, "Shinsei Sakabato."

"Very fitting." Kisuke said. "Divine Reverse Bladed Sword."

"You must be joking." The Prince said. "Your blade is blunt."

Kye said calmly, "It is not meant to slice you up or cut you in half. It is meant to deliver blows that you will feel and cherish that they are the last you will ever know."

"Then come, sister." The Prince said. "Let's see who has the most power."

The Prince prepare his attack.

"Let's not." Kye said. "Bakudo #99, Complete Paralysis." Her spell bound the Prince and suspended him in the air.

"What is this?" The Prince said.

"A binding spell." Kye said. "One empowered by my Zenkai powers."

"What are you planning?" The Prince said.

"You will see." Kye said. "Light of Day, Dark of Dawn, Come forth, Break the Bond, Show no Mercy, Show thy Hell, I call to you, Give Heaven's Yell! Bakudo #100, Spirit Release." "So you did master that spell after all." The Prince said. "It figures that you would have this trump card."

"You know, you were right." Kye said. "Even with Zenkai release, that spell cannot be cast without the incantation. But it doesn't matter. It still granted access to the most powerful abilities handed down through the Royal Family. Including the sacred attacks. Blades of the Heavens!"

Kye flash stepped towards her brother and attacked. She zoomed by the Prince several times attacking him in each pass. Ten seconds and one hundred blows later, she knocked him higher up into the air.

"Goodbye, brother." Kye said. "Pillar of Light." Kye slashed at the air above her releasing a giant square shaped silver blast of energy that took the form of a giant rectangular pillar. Her attack hit her brother and the top of the barrier surrounding the Seireitei shattering it like a rock flying through a window.  
Everyone watched as the giant beam of energy dissipated leaving no sign of the Prince.

Kye landed on Soukyoku Hill and sealed her power back down to the standard Bankai state.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Ichigo said weakly.

"I was afraid." Kye said. "Afraid that it would kill all of you, too. Even considering who cast it, I m surprised the barrier Tessia and Hachi erected held up under my spiritual pressure."

"It was no small feat." Tessia said. "Your power almost broke through."

"If you had stayed in your Zenkai state any longer than you did, it would have broken through and probably would have killed us." Kisuke said. "But, I don't think the Seireitei got off so easily."

The entirety of Seireitei that was not protected by a strong barrier was leveled.

"I'm sorry." Kye said. "It couldn't be helped."

"That is quite alright, Kye." Yamamoto said. "While we cannot make up for the death of anyone, we can rebuild the Seireitei."

"Yes." Kye said. "It is good that everyone was safe or evacuated when we arrived."

"Kye, do you really think that I have the potential to be as powerful as you?" Ichigo said.

"Yes." Kye said. "And even stronger. I will visit you again Ichigo when I think you are ready for your Zenkai training. And the same goes for you two Karin and Yuzu. But, for now, I need to return to the Royal Palace. With my father gone, I must take up the position as ruler of soul society. Even, though, just call me Kye in the future. Queen Kye doesn't have the right ring to it. Goodbye."

Kye open a Royal Senkaimon and led the Royal Guard through.

"I think we had better return home, too." Kisuke said. He opened a Senkaimon to his basement training room.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto said. "Never allow your temptations to take you over in your quest for power. The Prince is a prime example of what will happen."

"Yeah." Ichigo said. "I'll be the one protecting everyone."

"Good to hear." Yamamoto said. He turned around and flash stepped away, followed by the captains of the thirteen court guard squads.

'Zenkai.' Ichigo thought to himself. 'Just when I think I have reached my limit, something new comes up.'

He disappeared through the Senkaimon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I do not plan to make a sequel to this, but I may come back and do it anyway sometime after the events with Aizen.**

**1/23/2012 - Update! As of this date, I still haven't decided to make a sequel to this. It probably won't happen.**

* * *

******If you have any comments or questions, contact me via PM or leave a signed review! I cannot response to unsigned reviews personally. Also feel free to point out grammar and spelling errors. I will correct them!**


	9. Extras Chapter

Bleach: Shadow of the Past

Extras Chapter

* * *

This is just a collection of the original characters and techniques I used in this story.

* * *

**Original Characters**

Princess/Captain Kye - This is this story's incarnation of my original character Kye Akari. Although her last name is not mentioned in this story, that is what it is.

The Prince - This is this story's incarnation of my original character Zen Akari, Kye's brother. His name is not actually mentioned at all, but that is what it is.

* * *

**Original Techniques**

Notes...  
The Blade of Light and Blade of Darkness that appear in this story are not the same as the original versions of these techniques that appear in the original story. The Blade of the Twilight technique is a technique I created that is unique to this story.  
Lightning of the Dragon is a powerful Lightning technique used by Kye in the original. The version that appears here is a little different than the original.  
Bakudo #100: Spirit Release is a technique unique to this story. Also, Level 100 Kido techniques do not exist in the Bleach Canon. The fact that I used one here is not a mistake.

Blade of Light - Defensive, negation style, attack.  
Blade of Darkness - Kamikaze, rebound style, attack.  
Blade of Oblivion - Offensive attack.  
Blade of the Twilight - Special effect technique.  
Hado #99: Lightning of the Dragon - Offensive attack.  
Bakudo #100: Spirit Release - Special effect technique.  
Blades of the Heavens - Immense offensive attack.  
Pillar of Light - Immense offensive attack.

I did have Japanese translations for a few of these techniques, although I'm sure most of them were wrong. I removed the Japanese names of these techniques from the chapters when I updated, so they are listed here so that you may see what they were.

Blade of Light - Hi-Ken  
Blade of Darkness - Yami-Ken  
Blade of Oblivion - Shitsunen-Ken  
Blade of the Twilight - Koukon-Ken  
Blades of the Heavens - Kyutten-Ken  
Pillar of Light - Hi-Hashira

* * *

**Kye's Zanpakuto**

Kye's sword Sakabato was originally based on what the word Sakabato actually means, which is Reverse Blade Sword. This sword was inspired by Rurouni Kenshin where the main protagonist Kenshin Himura wields a Sakabato. In the original story, Kye wielded a sword named Sakabato, but this has since been changed. She no longer wields a reverse blade sword at all, but a live blade sword. Kye wields two swords now, one being a standard energy enhances sword and the other being the Legendary Jouten, Sword of the Gods.**  
**

Below are the various stages of Kye's Zanpakuto. I believe the translations for these stages are incorrect, but they are still used anyway. No harm, right?

Shikai - Sakabato  
Bankai - Seishou Sakabato  
Zenkai - Shinsei Sakabato

Release commands...  
Shikai - Unsheathe, Sakabato  
Bankai - Bankai  
Zenkai - Zenkai

Translations  
Sakabato - Reverse Blade Sword  
Seishou - Energy  
Shinsei - Divinity  
Shikai - Initial or First Release  
Bankai - Final Release  
Zenkai - Complete Release or Full power of the Final Release  
Seishou Sakabato - Energized Reverse Blade Sword  
Shinsei Sakabato - Divine Reverse Blade Sword

* * *

The original version of Kye is detailed in my profile, as are many of her techniques. Check it out!

* * *

**If you have any comments or questions, contact me via PM or leave a signed review! I cannot response to unsigned reviews personally. Also feel free to point out grammar and spelling errors. I will correct them!**


End file.
